Robando tu corazón
by Mikan-Minami
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si los ladrones de Leikaku se vieran aterrorizados por una ladrona? ¿Que objeto robara? Quizás el corazón del jefe... Pero... ¿Seguro que solo es una xDDD? ¿Que significara asiK? TasukixOC y.. ¡Jefe 2! xDDDD
1. Chapter 1

**Nota**: Los personajes de Fushigi yugi no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Yuu watase.-

**Aclaraciones**: Este fic se sitúa después del segundo OVA.

"Robando" 

_Capítulo I: Confundiendo a la víctima._

Esto era increíble, ellos, los ladrones más buscados por todos. Refugiados en Leikaku para que no fueran atrapados y poder disfrutar así de sus robos. ¡Estaban siendo amenazados de robo por un ladrón desconocido! Era sencillamente increíble. Además ese ladrón había enviado una notita 'Robaré el abanico de hierro del jefe', era una locura. El abanico pertenecía a Tasuki, una estrella de Suzaku. ¿Cómo una persona pretendía robar un objeto fuera de su alcance? Era increíble...

Pero por precauciones todos estaban en constante guardia, todos menos el jefe. El jefe era el propio Tasuki y era a quién supuestamente iban a robar... No se tomaba el aviso en serio, así que salió de la fortaleza para ir a dar un paseo. Nadie le negó nada, así si se iba el ladrón no iría a por ellos, ya se apañaría el jefe solo...

.-Bah "Ese ladrón no tiene cerebro, no tendrá la mínima oportunidad de quitarme el abanico." –pensaba el chico mientras caminaba por un camino del bosque-

De repente al final del camino vio una figura extraña. No podía confirmar si se trataba de una mujer o de un hombre. Iba encapuchada y todo su cuerpo era tapado por una capa. Estaba quieta, esperando a que Tasuki pasara por su lado. Él supuso que se trataba del ladrón y aceptó el reto. Pasó lentamente por su lado, la figura no se movió... Tasuki estaba de espaldas a esa figura, oyó como sacaba un brazo por la capa y le tiraba otra tarjeta. Después se fue corriendo sin dejar rastro de por donde se había ido.

.-¿Otro aviso? –recogió la tarjeta del suelo y leyó lentamente- 'Como el agua no teme al fuego, tu que no me temes, no tendrás la suerte de no sufrir. Sufrirás como si fueras un tronco que es quemado por el fuego.' Interesante –susurró, el ladrón parecía saber el poder que tenía. Cada vez estaba más impaciente por saber como sería aquel que le estaba retando- Acepto tu desafío. –sonrió sarcásticamente, como si quisiese que lo viera y supiese que el reto estaba aceptado-

Volvió a la fortaleza. Todos lo miraban esperando encontrarlo sin el abanico, pero no fue así, tenía aún el abanico y por si fuera poco se notaba que el jefe estaba feliz. Genrou se sentó en una silla, al lado de un chico que tenía una cicatriz en una mejilla.

.-Creía que no volverías, que ibas a cazar tu solo al ladrón.

.-Ja. Me lo encontré y me regaló una nota. –se la dio a Koji, quién después de leerla también entendió la alegría de su amigo-

.-Así que aceptas su reto.

.-Exacto. Tengo ganas de ver su cara.

Pronto otro hombre se les acercó y les depositó muchos platos a su alrededor, después se fue hacia la cocina. Koji le dijo que era mejor no comer nada, que sería peligroso. Pero él no le escuchó y empezó a comer el plato que tenía más cerca. Al acabar la comida vio que en el plato había una nota.

.-'No dejes que la oscuridad de la noche apague tus recuerdos' –leyó Koji-

.-Ja. –se levantó y fue a la cocina llevándose el plato- ¿Quién ha traído los platos a nuestra mesa? –los cocineros se miraron, intercambiando miradas. Nadie contestaba- ¡Contestadme! –la paciencia tenía un límite-

.-Nosotros no le hemos traído la comida. –señaló unos platos encima de una mesa- Se lo iba a traer ahora.

.-Ya veo... –salió de la cocina- Así que además de robar, sabe cocinar y sabe disfrazarse. Cada vez se pone más interesante.

.-Tasuki. –Koji le llamaba, se giró y lo vio que venía hacia él- ¿Quieres que te ayude a cazar a ese ladrón?

.-Entiendo... –le sonrió- Claro.

Los dos chicos se fueron a la habitación de Genrou. Estaba oscura pero era iluminada por la cálida luz de la luna y sus estrellas. Koji se situó justo delante de la ventana, mientras que Tasuki se quedó delante de la puerta, mirando fijamente a su compañero.

.-¿Qué estrategia debe tener el ladrón? –preguntó Koji para romper el hielo-

.-Aprovechando que yo me he ido a dar un paseo, -sacó de su bolsillo la nota que le había dado en persona- me ha dejado este regalo advirtiéndome que no es ninguna broma. Después me ha preparado la cena y de paso otra nota advirtiéndome esta vez de que tiene diversas estrategias. –dio unos pasos hacia su compañero- Aprovechando que yo he ido a preguntar sobre los platos a secuestrado a un bandolero y se ha hecho pasar por él.

.-¿Y por quién se ha hecho pasar?

.-Esto es un poco estúpido. No entiendo porque le estoy explicando la estrategia al propio ladrón.

En ese momento Koji saltó hacia fuera saliendo así por la ventana. Tasuki se asomó y vio a la figura encapuchada que corría desapareciendo entre el bosque. Genrou sonrió y miró por donde se había ido.

.-Muy interesante. –miró la mesa y vio otra nota- 'A veces las apariencias engañan. asiK' –miró la última palabra- Asik, un nombre extraño para un ladrón. –giró la tarjeta y vio otra cosa escrita- 'Un espejo puede reflejar la verdad'

Se guardó la tarjeta y fue a buscar al verdadero Koji, el cual estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación. Le dejó en paz y se fue a la suya. Se tumbó en la cama alzando la tarjeta y mirándola. 'Un espejo puede reflejar la verdad' ¿A que se refería? Pensó lo más sencillo, se levantó y puso la tarjeta enfocada al espejo 'dadrev al rajelfer edeup ojepse nu' Era una tontería... De ahí no podía sacar nada claro. Giró la tarjeta. 'Kisa...' no leyó más, ahora caía, Asik tenía la K mayúscula y era la última letra, así que el verdadero nombre de su ladrón era 'Kisa' y no era un ladrón sino una ladrona. El reto empezaba a ponerse aún más interesante... Después se guardó la tarjeta con las otras y se quedó dormido.

Y en esa oscura noche, un pequeño ruido señaló la visita de una persona. Esta estaba sentada en el borde de la ventana observando a la figura dormida. La luna, con su luz blanca iluminó a esa figura encapuchada, que lentamente y en silencio se movió hasta estar al lado de la cama.

.-"Sería tan fácil robarte ahora..." –buscó algo entre su capa y sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta- "Encuéntrame pronto..." Búscame y encuéntrame... –le dejó la tarjeta en el cojín-

Lentamente la figura saltó por la ventana y despareció tal como había venido... Y así la noche pasó y el día llegó.

.-¡Uwaaaa! –bostezó Genrou y miró la tarjeta encima de su cojín, se la quedó mirando y finalmente la cogió para leerla- 'Un bosque que cruzar, un pueblo en el que buscar, busca mis Sentimientos y encuéntrame...' ¿Y esta nota? –se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado- ¡Mierda ha venido y yo no me he enterado! –gruñó mientras se vestía e iba a desayunar- "Maldición... Me tendré que esperar para verle la cara..."

.-¡Hey Genrou! –saludó Koji- ¿Qué te pasa?

.-Ah... Claro tu no lo sabes... "Le conté todo a un falso Koji que era esa tal Kisa" –después de contarle todo lo ocurrido, Koji se puso a reír, cosa que sorprendió a Tasuki- ¿Y porque te ríes? –preguntó molesto-

.-¿No me digas que te estás enamorando de Kisa? –después de ser fulminado por una mirada asesina de Genrou decidió callarse-

.-¿Sabes si hay un pueblo detrás del bosque?

.-Quizás si, no lo se...

Sin decir muchas explicaciones salió y se fue en dirección al bosque, se lo pensó unas cuantas veces, pero finalmente decidió buscar el pueblo del que hablaba la 'tarjeta'. Caminó unos cuantos metros cuando empezó a llover. Se giró como para indicar que se daba por rendido cuando oyó a unos niños reírse. Se giró.

.-¡Que nos atrapa! –gritó uno de ellos, pero que no se fijo en que Tasuki estaba ahí e inevitablemente chocó con él- ¡Au! –el niño enseguida se levantó-

Poco después Genrou vio a una chica acercarse corriendo. Le llamó su atención. Tenía los cabellos de color rosa, por las puntas era un rosa intenso que se iba aclarando a medida que llegaba a la raíz del pelo, le recordaba a la flor de lotus. Sus ojos eran lilas y mostraban alegría por jugar con estos niños. Vestía con una camiseta roja, dejaba ver su ombligo. También llevaba una falda roja larga hasta los tobillos, tenía un corte lateral que le permitía ir más cómoda, y llevaba una cinta blanca que le hacía de cinturón. La verdad es que si que llamaba mucho la atención. Se acercó a los niños que se habían parado.

.-¡Kokoro eres muy lenta! –dijo el niño que se había chocado-

.-Es que yo soy mayor que vosotros... –se intentó excusar. Después miró fijamente a Tasuki que la estaba mirando- ¿Y tu quién eres?

.-Esto... eeeee... Buscaba un pueblo que está cerca de aquí...

.-Ah... Nosotros somos de ese pueblo. –dijo sonriendo- Está comenzando a llover, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros y refugiarte de la lluvia.

.-¡Claro que vengo! –como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa de la chica-

Los niños se pusieron a conversar con la chica, mientras que Tasuki escuchaba con curiosidad la conversación.

.-¡Kokoro eres las más lenta de los cuatro!

.-¡Porque soy la mayor! –se quejó ella-

.-¡Pues Asik no decía eso!

Todo se hizo silencioso, Tasuki abrió fuertemente los ojos. Mientras que la chica bajó su mirada al suelo para ocultar una cara llena de dolor. Los otros niños miraron al que lo había dicho.

.-Ese tema es sagrado. –dijo uno golpeándole la cabeza-

.-¡Asik era más rápido que yo! Porque era un chico. –dijo la chica mostrando una cara llena de alegría falsa. Por esa cara Genrou no se atrevió a preguntar-

Kokoro le llevó frente a una posada, le dijo que era de sus hermanas y le daría alojamiento y comida. Los niños se despidieron de Kokoro. Los dos entraron y se encontraron con una chica mayor que Kokoro, también le llamó la atención. Sus cabellos eran cortos hasta los hombros de color negros, sus ojos eran de un color dorado y miraban con enfado a Kokoro. Vestía con un vestido largo blanco que hacía resaltar los oscuros cabellos.

.-¡Kokoro como...! –se contuvo al ver a Tasuki, abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró asesinamente a Kokoro- Esto es cosa tuya... –miró a Tasuki y sonrió- ¡Bienvenido a nuestra posada! Mi nombre es Sakura y soy una de las encargadas de esta posada. –volvió a mirar a Kokoro y esta vez la cogió del brazo con fuerza-

.-¡Te odio! –y con un movimiento Kokoro escapó de Sakura y corrió hacia unas escaleras, su mirada era llena de ira y odio, no quedaba rastro de esa alegría que mostraba con los niños-

.-No le hagas caso, es una malcriada y una caprichosa. Ven te llevaré hasta tu habitación, después alguien te llevará la comida. –dijo esto y le señaló una habitación y después se fue por una puerta-

No era la intención de Tasuki de pasar la noche en esa posada, pero ya que estaba... Además fuera llovía... Podía esperar hasta mañana para buscar a Kisa. Entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Pocos segundos después alguien golpeó la puerta suavemente y débilmente. Al abrirla vio a una chica, suponía que era menor que Sakura, pero mayor que Kokoro. Su pelo era azul oscuro y lo tenía recogido en dos moños, sus ojos era lilas como los de Kokoro. Vestía con un kimono azul flojo y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. En sus manos traía un plato y se lo alargó a Tasuki para que lo cogiera.

.-T-ten. –dijo débilmente y con mucha vergüenza, Tasuki cogió el plato y la chica se sonrojó más- M-mi n-nombre e-e-e-e-es... –cada vez estaba más roja- Ik...

.-¡Ikukooooooooooooooooooooooo! –gritó una segunda chica que venía corriendo hacia ella- ¡Hola cliente! –dijo sonriendo ella. Sus cabellos eran marrones y los llevaba recogidos en dos mini coletas, sus ojos eran también lilas. Vestía con un yukata lila- ¡Mi nombre es Aya! –dijo poniéndose la mano en la frente como si saludase a un general del ejército, después miró a Ikuko- Ikuko, Sakura dice que vayas. –cogió a la chica por las muñecas y se la llevó a rastras hacía una puerta-

.-Que chicas más raras... –dijo entre susurros Tasuki mientras olía el plato- Mmm... Que hambre tengo...

Se lo comió todo y luego miró por la ventana. ¡No llovía! Perfecto, buscaría información por el pueblo. Salió de la habitación y buscó la salida, pero antes de poder encontrarla se encontró con una pelea verbal entre las chicas de antes, se escondió.

.-¡Como te atreves a traerle! Y por si fuera poco vas y... –dijo la mayor, Sakura a Kokoro-

.-Sakura, Kokoro no tiene... –empezó Ikuko, pero Aya negó con la cabeza en señal de que no hablara más-

.-¡Solo traes problemas! –siguió Sakura- ¡Por tu culpa Asik murió y nuestros padres se quedaron en una depresión! ¡Tu eres la única culpable!

.-Cállate... –susurró débilmente Kokoro- Basta... No fue mi...

.-¡No me des órdenes criaja! –Sakura le pegó una bofetada a Kokoro e hizo que todo el rostro de la chica se cubriera por su larga melena- ¡Solo te aguanto porque eres mi hermana! –se giró y entró por otra puerta seguida de Aya-

.-Estás bien Ko... –dijo Ikuko-

.-No te me acerques... Sino Sakura podría culparte a ti también... –Ikuko asintió y siguió a Aya y Sakura- No fue mi culpa... –se retiró los cabellos de la cara, mostrando unos ojos al borde de las lágrimas rápidamente se los secó para que no cayera ni una sola lágrima y seguidamente abandonó la posada-

Tasuki permaneció unos segundos más ahí escondido, finalmente salió de la posada y vio a los niños que anteriormente jugaban con Kokoro. Se acercó a ellos y estos le miraron como si fuera algo extraño... Hubo unos minutos de silencio, hasta que un niño decidió romper el hielo.

.-¿Qué quieres 'colmillos'?

.-"¿Colmillos?" –se aguantó las ganas de pegarles unos cuantos puñetazos a esos mocosos- Quería preguntaros si conocéis a una chica llamada Kisa.

Los cuatro niños se miraron entre sí, esperando encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta de Tasuki. Finalmente todos negaron con la cabeza. Maldita sea, volvía a estar en el principio, era un nombre falso...

.-Eeeeee... Bueno supongo que me he equivocado de pueblo... –los niños se iban a ir- Otra cosa... ¿Me podrías decir quién es Asik?

.-Es mi hermano... –contestó Kokoro desde detrás de Tasuki, este se giró- Murió en una guerra. ¿Para que querías saberlo? –miró directamente a los ojos de Tasuki-

.-No... Por nada... –mintió él- Esto... Creo que me tengo que ir ya a mi... eeeeee... pueblo "Más vale no decirle que soy un ladrón..."

.-A veces es mejor separar y así encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta que suena en tu cabeza. –Kokoro entró dentro de la posada-

.-¿Cómo...? Bah, da igual...

Tasuki abandonó el pueblo y se dirigió a su habitación. Se sentó frente a una mesa mirando la pared, esperando encontrar la respuesta que buscaba... De repente se acordó de las palabras de Kokoro 'A veces es mejor separar...', volvió a mirar la tarjeta donde se encontraba el nombre de 'asiK'. Separar...

.-Mierda... He estado frente al ladrón sin darme cuenta... –se levantó y al hacerlo vio a una figura sentada en su cama, era la misma de siempre. Encapuchada, pero esta vez dos mechones de pelo salían de la capucha-

.-Kokoro, Ikuko, Sakura, Aya. K-I-S-A. –dijo la figura, mientras deslizaba la capucha y dejaba ver esos llamativos cabellos rosas y blancos.-

.-Kokoro...

--Continuará---

¡Konnichiwa! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Desde 'La guardiana' que no escribía ningún fic de Fushigi yugi . ¿Os a gustado? ¿Habías descifrado algún enigma? Eran fáciles

Bueno... Haré una última aclaración. En la última tarjeta ponía 'Un bosque que cruzar, un pueblo en el que buscar, busca mis Sentimientos y encuéntrame...' ¿Quién me sabe descifrar el verdadero significado? ¡Si lo sabéis dejad un review con la respuesta que creáis! (una pista, Sentimientos va con la 'S' mayúscula)

Bueno espero opiniones.

Atte.

Minako


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Fushigi yugi no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Yuu Watase. En cambio, los personajes originales si me pertenecen

**Nota importante:** Este fic se sitúa detrás del segundo OVA.

**Título: Robando...**

_**Capítulo 2:** ¿Conoces mis sentimientos? Entonces no intervengas._

Frente a él, estaba Kokoro, sentada en su cama. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Tasuki y observaban cada movimiento del chico. Tasuki por su parte se había quedado quieto a veces avanzaba un poco, pero volvía a retroceder al ver esos ojos lilas que le miraban.

.-Así que entendiste el significado de mi frase. –dijo riendo Kokoro mientras se levantaba y se situaba cara a cara de Tasuki-

.-¿Y para que quieres mi abanico? –preguntó decidido, Kokoro solo le miró sorprendida, seguramente por la pregunta. Sus ojos aún estaban puestos en Tasuki- ¿Oye me estás...? –antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Kokoro había desaparecido dejando encima de la cama otra nota- 'Has conseguido encontrarme, has conseguido verme, pero... ¿Tu corazón recuerda la guerra entre rojo y azul? Encuéntrame y protégeme como la luna protege la poca luz de la noche' Cada vez estas notas cuestan más de descifrar...

Mientras frente a la ventana de Tasuki en el suelo, Kokoro lo observaba y formó una sonrisa en los labios, después se tapó con la capucha.

.-A veces es mejor no entender los 'Sentimientos'. –desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche-

Tasuki despertó como todas las mañanas, pero por alguna razón quería saber más cosas sobre esas cuatro chicas. Pero sobretodo la cara de Kokoro le sonaba mucho, como si ya la hubiese visto antes, en algún lugar, en alguna parte... Seguro que la conocía de algo y Kokoro lo sabía, pero lo que más le intrigaba era... ¿Para que quería su abanico?

Dejó a Koji al mando de los ladrones y fue hacia la posada donde trabajaba Kokoro. Al entrar se encontró con los llamativos cabellos azules de Ikuko.

.-¡Buenos dí...! –al ver que era Tasuki se sonrojó y se puso a temblar- B-b-bu-uuu-eee-nnnnnnn... dí...

.-¿Qué pasa Ikuko? –vio salir la cabeza de Aya, que al ver a Tasuki le sonrió- Es que es muy tímida con los chicos, jefe.

.-¿Jefe? –preguntó él-

.-Claro. Seguro que eres mayor que yo, por eso te llamo jefe. ¿Querías algo?

.-Vengo a ver a Kokoro. –Ikuko miró a Aya y esta a su hermana, intercambiando miradas como para encontrar la respuesta- ¿Pasa algo? –no hubo respuesta- ¡Que ocurre!

.-Aya. –la chica miró a Ikuko- Sakura se ha ido a comprar, quizás podríamos... Escaparnos...

.-¿Ikuko...?

.-Tengo miedo... Kokoro no se lo merecía...

.-¡Quiero saber que pasa! –gritó Tasuki enfadado, esperando una respuesta-

.-Kokoro y Sakura se han peleado. –dijo finalmente Aya- Pero esta vez Sakura ha intentado... –miró a un rincón de la pared y se cogió el brazo derecho- Matarla...

.-¿Cómo?

.-Siempre se pelean por todo desde que Asik murió. Sakura se siente la mayor y cree que fue por culpa de Kokoro que muriese...

.-Basta ya. ¿no? –dijo una tercera voz de detrás una puerta-

Kokoro apareció llevaba unas vendas alrededor de la cintura y otras en la cabeza. Se tambaleó un poco pero consiguió llegar hasta Aya.

.-No necesito vuestro ayuda. Se apañarme sola.

.-¿Por qué no os venís conmigo? –preguntó Tasuki inconscientemente, por alguna razón no soportaba ver el estado de Kokoro, se veía muy débil y frágil-

.-¿Podemos? –preguntaros las tres. Tasuki asintió.-

.-¿Y que pasa con Sakura? –preguntó con un poco de miedo Ikuko-

.-¡Le dejamos una nota! Seguro que se alegra de que desaparezcamos. –dijo enfadada Kokoro-

Finalmente las tres más Tasuki salieron de la posada para ir a la fortaleza donde vivía Tasuki. Aunque este último no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuese lo correcto, pero igualmente no dijo nada.

.-Ya hemos llegado.

Entraron, todos se los quedaban mirando. No era muy normal ver a Tasuki con mujeres, y ellas no es que pasaran desapercibidas. Kokoro con sus heridas y cabellos rosados, Aya saludando a todos los bandoleros y saltando de alegría y Ikuko sonrojada de pies a cabezas y sus cabellos azules también llamaban la atención.

.-¡Genrou! –dijo Koji mirando a las tres chicas- Anda que... Y decías que no te interesaban las mujeres y vas y vienes con tres de golpe.

.-Idiota, solo vengo a ayudarlas.

.-¡Konnichiwa Jefe 2! –dijo riendo Aya- Somos tres expertas ladronas y muy buenas cocineras. Yo soy Aya, ¡Encantada Jefe 2!

.-Jajajaja. Que simpática y energética. ¿Y eso de Jefe 2? ¡Me gusta Aya-chan!

.-¡Uwaaaaaa! ¿Aya-chan? ¡Me encanta!

.-No hagas tanto ruido... –dijo Kokoro llevándose la mano a la cabeza-

.-¡Perdona Kokoro!

.-¿Y tu como te llamas? –preguntó a la tercera hermana-

.-I-I-I-I... "Ánimo, tu puedes..." ¡Mi nombre es Ikuko!

.-¡Encantada Ikuko-chan! ¡Mi nombre es Koji!

.-¡Jefe 2! –dijo Aya riendo-

.-"¿No pueden estar calladas?" –pensó la chica de cabellos rosas mientras se apoyaba en la pared-

.-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado Tasuki-

.-Yo... Sí.

Tasuki las llevó a tres habitaciones continúas. Kokoro enseguida se tendió en la cama reposando, se encontraba cansada. Aya no hizo caso y se fue a dar vueltas por toda la fortaleza y finalmente Ikuko insistió en que tenía que ayudar en la cocina así que se quedó con el cocinero ayudándole.

.-"Estoy muy cansada... Tengo muchas ganas de dormir..." –pensaba Kokoro mientras se miraba las manos-

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Al no recibir respuesta de Kokoro, la persona entró. Era Tasuki llevaba vendas y algunas telas húmedas. Kokoro le observó por unos instantes, pero luego se giró quedando espaldas a él y de lado en la cama.

.-Sino te dicen que pases, no tienes que pasar.

.-Desagradecida. –cogió una silla y se sentó en ella mirando a Kokoro-

.-Deja de mirarme. ¿A que has venido?

.-Ikuko ha insistido en que te cambiase las vendas, pero veo que puedes hacerlo tu sola. –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-

.-No necesito la compasión de nadie y menos del asesino de mi hermano. –lo último sonó como un susurro, pero Tasuki lo había oído perfectamente y le resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza-

.-¿El asesino de tu hermano?

.-¿No te acuerdas de Asik? Tenía la misma cara que yo... Nos parecíamos mucho y era un gran luchador. –cerró los ojos- Por eso fue llamado a la guerra para ayudar a Konan contra Kuto, entonces yo tenía 14 años. Nos abandonó y se fue... Cada día iba a la capital para ver si mi hermano estaba entre los heridos o entre los muertos. Y un día... –abrió los ojos con fuerza y con una expresión de enfadada- ¡Murió por protegerte!

.-¿Qué?

.-Llegó a la capital muy mal herido. Cuando le vi... ¡Estaba sangrando por el pecho y aún así sonreía! –unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro- Me dijo que había protegido a Tasuki de unos soldados, pero aún así no había podido detenerles y... –se abrazó a si misma con fuerza- ¡Él no tendría que haber muerto!

.-No fue tu culpa, no tienes porque culparte...

.-Si que lo fue... Yo le puse la idea de ir a luchar, él no quería y aún así yo...

Tasuki no soportó más y la abrazó con fuerza, pero aún así con mucha ternura para que no le volvieran a sangrar las heridas. Kokoro cerró sus ojos, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Tasuki y empezó a llorar como una niña pequeña. En ese momento Tasuki se dio cuenta de que esa Kokoro era la verdadera. La chica que se culpaba por la muerte de su hermano, la chica que no paraba de llorar por la muerte, ese aspecto frágil...

.-¡Porque no le ayudaste! ¡Porque tuve que imponerle mi idea! Porque...

Kokoro se durmió en los brazos de Genrou. Él la dejó en la cama, ahora su rostro estaba sereno y tranquilo. Tasuki salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya a dormir. Al día siguiente Kokoro ya se podía levantar y caminar normal. Ikuko se acercó a Kokoro y a Tasuki.

.-E-E-Esto podrías ir a... C-C-Comprar-r-r unos ingre...

.-¿Ingredientes? –Ikuko asintió- Vale.¿Tasuki vienes conmigo?

.-Que remedio. Si es que no se te puede dejar sola.

.-¿Qué has dicho?

.-Nada, nada.

Salieron de la fortaleza. Kokoro con su habitual capucha. Consiguieron encontrar todos los ingredientes, así que volvieron. Por el camino hacia bastante viento, así que la capucha de Kokoro se había deslizado por sus cabellos y dejaba verlos. Por el viento se cayó un poco agua que llevaban en un cubo, el cubo chocó contra una persona que estaba en el suelo.

.-Agua... Quiero agua... –susurró esa figura, era una anciana que estaba en las últimas-

.-Enseguida se la doy. –dijo Tasuki mientras miraba que en el cubo aún quedaba agua- Aunque el agua es muy importante. Creo que se la tenemos que ofrecer. ¿No crees Kokoro?

.-No. Todas las personas hemos de morir. Nosotros moriremos algún día y nadie lo podrá interrumpir.

.-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Esta persona se va a...! –pero Kokoro ya había comenzado a caminar y ya casi no se la veía- Kokoro... Espera, ahora mismo te doy agua...

Luego de darle agua salió corriendo, creyendo que la chica ya hubiera llegado a la fortaleza. Pero no fue así, se la encontró antes de llegar. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, parecía que durmiese. Se agachó un poco y ella empezó a abrir los ojos.

.-¡¿Qué haces durmiendo en medio del camino! Pensé que ya habías llegado...

.-Tasuki eres tu...

.-Anda dame la mano... –Kokoro le cogió de la mano y se levantaron los dos- ¡Mira que has hecho! Te has llenado de tierra. –el viento empezó a soplar con mucha más fuerza- Vamos a casa rápidamente. ¡El viento cada vez está peor! –empezó a caminar, pero Kokoro se había quedado quieta- ¡Kokoro!

.-Voy a ver a Sakura.

.-¿Pero que dices? No puedes hacer eso. ¡Recuerda que casi te mata! No seas caprichosa, ya volveremos a verla todos juntos. Recuerda que también estás herida. –pero Kokoro ya había empezado a caminar- ¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando? "Parece que el viento impide que mi voz suene..." ¡Que te esperes Kokoro! –la cogió de la muñeca-

.-... –sentía como Kokoro movía los labios ya que se había girado para ver a Tasuki-

.-"No puedo oírte... Aunque sea por un instante, me gustaría escuchar lo que me estás diciendo... ¡Que este viento se detenga!" –por un momento el viento se detuvo-

.-Me gustas. –se soltó de la mano de Tasuki, el cual estaba un poco sonrojado y sorprendido y salió corriendo hacia su pueblo-

.-"Tengo un mal presentimiento..." –se miró la mano con la que había cogido a Kokoro-

CONTINUARÁ

¡Ohayo! Cada vez está más interesante - Y aquí no hay tantos misterios, lástima... ¡Muy bien Ryan y Luciko por descifrar el misterio! Kokoro le dice a Tasuki que le de más importancia a ella que a sus hermanas, ¿por qué será o.O?

Una encuesta o ¿**Qué hermana os gusta más**? Personalmente me encanta Aya xDDDD ¡Jefe y Jefe 2! XDDD

Atte.

Minako


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Fushigi yugi no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Yuu Watase. En cambio, los personajes originales si me pertenecen

**Nota importante:** Este fic se sitúa detrás del segundo OVA.

**Título: Robando...**

_**Capítulo 3:** Este es mi hogar... y esta mi vida... Recuérdate de mi_

Tasuki había decidido dejar a Kokoro que fuese con Sakura, en su cabeza solo resonaban las palabras de ella, 'me gustas'. No la conocía de nada y ella ya le había confesado sus sentimientos. Había llegado ya a la fortaleza cuando dejó los ingredientes bajó la puerta y salió corriendo hacia el pueblo de Kokoro.

.-"¿Podría ser que Kokoro muriese? Ese mal presentimiento..."

Mientras Koji se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación cuando sintió que la puerta se abría, abrió un poco los ojos y pudo identificar la figura de Aya. No le dio importancia. ¿Qué podía hacer una chica tan inocente?

.-No te muevas. –oyó de Aya-

Sintió el filo de una espada cerca de su cuello. Esta vez abrió fuertemente los ojos, Aya estaba a su lado y con las dos manos sostenía una espada cerca de su cuello, tenía una mirada triste y seria, no muy normal en ella.

.-¿Aya-chan?

.-Fuera de aquí. –dijo en tono serio y amenazador- Abandonad todos esta fortaleza.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? No preguntó, se levantó y caminó hacia la salida. Por el camino pudo ver varios bandidos muertos por cortes muy profundos... No le importaba mucho, solo conocía la cara y el nombre pero le afectaba pensar que quizás todos estaban muertos... ¿Aya les había matado?

.-Hermana se acerca la hora. –dijo Ikuko, no estaba sonrojada o nerviosa-

.-Esta bien.

Koji finalmente salió de la fortaleza, se cerraron las puertas detrás suyo. Recordó que Tasuki se había ido con Kokoro. ¡Él también estaba en peligro! Corrió rápidamente hacia la dirección donde su jefe había ido, recogió una espada por el camino, era una espada de uno de los bandidos muertos que había fuera.

Kokoro se había tapado la cara con la capucha. Alzó su vista y vio la posada, entró silenciosamente, no encontró a nadie... Caminó hacia la cocina, tampoco había nadie pero se fijó en que faltaba un cuchillo. Temió lo peor así que corrió hasta la habitación de su hermana mayor.

.-¡Sakura! –abrió fuertemente la puerta y se encontró con Sakura, al parecer estaba escribiendo algo-

.-¿Kokoro? –se asustó al verla- ¡Vete de aquí!

.-¿Porq...? –una figura se le acercó y le colocó el cuchillo cerca de su nuca-

.-Este no era el trato. Y lo sabéis. –su voz era fría y seria, era la de un chico, parecido a Kokoro con su cabellos tan similares a la flor de lotus y encapuchado-

.-Asik, suéltala. –le rogó Sakura mientras se acercaba lentamente a Kokoro y Asik-

.-No te acerques. –le ordenó al borde de la lujuria- Os mataré a todas. –empujó a Kokoro hacia Sakura y enseguida se abalanzó hacia Kokoro con el cuchillo en la mano, dispuesto a acabar con la vida de su hermana-

.-¡Asik detente! –gritó Sakura-

Pero el gritó llegó demasiado tarde...

Tasuki ya podía ver la posada desde lejos, perfecto ya llegaba. Pero antes de llegar una figura encapuchada salió corriendo de la posada, distinguió unos cabellos llamativos color rosa.

.-¿Kokoro? "No, no es ella..."

Corrió más rápido, no siguió a la figura sino que entró rápidamente en la posada. Rastros de sangre... En el suelo había pisadas con sangre. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

.-¡Kokoro! –no hubo respuesta- ¡Sakura! –tampoco la hubo-

Había llegado tarde... No. De repente oyó unos sollozos, corrió hacia la habitación de donde venían. Abrió la puerta... Kokoro estaba sentada de espaldas a él, temblaba y era ella quién lloraba. Se acercó sin poder ver lo que pisaba, estaba todo tan oscuro. Sintió que pisaba algo líquido, fijó su mirada en sus pies, sangre... ¿Kokoro estaba herida?

.-Tasuki... –susurró la chica mientras no paraba de llorar-

.-¿Qué ha...?

Calló... Delante de Kokoro estaba el cuerpo de Sakura tumbada, con una enorme puñalada en el corazón y no paraba de sangrar aunque la chica ya había fallecido. También vio la cara llorona de Kokoro y su cuerpo manchado de sangre de su hermana muerta.

.-Asik... Te mentí, él estaba vivo... –susurró de nuevo-

Comenzaba a entender algo. Asik fue el que había salido de la posada y quizás era él quién había asesinado a Sakura.

.-¿Estás bien?

.-... –negó con la cabeza- Corre... Sino vendrá también a por ti...

.-Kokoro levanta...

.-No.

.-Todo está bien. –la abrazó- Así que tranquilízate Kokoro, aquí no hay nadie más que tu y yo... No está Asik... "No puedo hacer que deje de llorar"

.-Gracias. –su voz ya sonaba más calmada- Ikuko y Aya estarán matando a tu gente. –esta vez sonó seria-

Tasuki se separó bruscamente de Kokoro. Era verdad. Su mirada se lo decía, era cierto... Ikuko y Aya estarían intentando matar a... ¡Koji! Su mejor amigo estaba en la fortaleza, lo matarían... Salió corriendo hacia su hogar, su verdadero hogar... Kokoro le había mentido tantas veces, no era de fiar... Siempre le pasaba igual, confiaba en una mujer y luego esta le traicionaba...

.-¡Genrou! –oyó gritar a Koji, estaba un poco más adelante que él-

.-¡Koji estás vivo!

.-Eso tu...

Se encontraron. Intercambiaron sus experiencias y decidieron quitar la fortaleza a Ikuko y Aya, pero para su sorpresa cuando llegaron la fortaleza estaba abandonada. ¿Qué pasaba aquí? ¿Era una trampa? Entraron con cautela, pero enseguida que entraron del todo Aya saltó encima de Tasuki y le arrebató el abanico, salió corriendo dirección el bosque.

.-¡Ya voy yo! –gritó su amigo mientras corría detrás de Aya-

.-¡No me sigas jefe 2! –gritaba Aya mientras corría, pero como no se fijaba por donde iba se tropezó e iba a caer por un precipicio donde había un río abajo-

.-¡Aya! –sin pensárselo él saltó para impedir que cayera, pero él también empezó a caer- No llego... –se quejó mientras intentaba alcanzar la mano de Aya-

.-Jefe 2... Yo... ¡Lo siento mucho!

Finalmente las dos figuras cayeron al río...

Kokoro no podía moverse ni un centímetro... Estaba sola, como siempre... Tan sola en esa inmensa oscuridad. ¿Dónde se había ido Tasuki? No iba a volver, él pertenecía a los bandidos y ella a... A una familia rota...

.-Kisa...

.-No. "Mi nombre es Kokoro" –se giró lentamente y vio a Asik, el cual no tenía ninguna arma, pero no podía fiarse...- Vete.

.-Kisa soy yo, tu hermano. La persona que te quiere más... –extendió su mano para tocarla, pero ella retrocedió-

.-"Me da miedo" Vete. –rogó y la súplica fue escuchada, lentamente Asik se fue de la posada- Mi nombre es Kokoro...

Tasuki corrió hacia el precipicio, no vio ni a Aya ni a Koji. Empezó a preocuparse así que corrió hasta el río. Pero antes de llegar se encontró con Asik, el cual desenfundó su espada.

.-Te mataré.

Asik alzó su espada y fue hacia Tasuki, pero antes de que pudiese hacerle nada, Kokoro se puso en medio y Asik detuvo su ataque.

.-Kokoro.

.-Kisa.

Asik dejó caer su espada y avanzó hacia su hermana, pero como siempre Kokoro retrocedió antes de que pudiera tocarla. Asik se miró sus manos y empezó a derramar lágrimas.

.-Kisa... Yo... Mis manos están demasiado manchadas de sangre como para poder acariciarte...

.-Hermano, a partir de ahora estaré con Tasuki... Lo siento. Adiós.

Pero antes de que pudieran dar media vuelta para irse, Asik recogió su espada y fue hacia su hermana, instintivamente Kokoro empujó a Tasuki lejos de ella recibiendo ella la herida. Después Asik cogió la espada y se apuñaló a él mismo muriendo en el instante.

.-¡Kokoro!

.-Yo... Mis hermanas... –alzó débilmente su mano hacia Genrou- Todas ellas... Están conmigo...

.-Kokoro perdona.

.-Eres como... mi segundo... hermano... Mi familia... –dejó caer su mano y cerró sus ojos-

.-¡Kokoro responde! –pero ella ya estaba muerta...-

Poco después vio a Koji llegar con Aya el brazos, la cual también estaba muerta por el golpe de una roca. Más tarde pudieron ver que Ikuko se había suicidado por la muerte de sus hermanas...

.-Es una masacre... –susurró su amigo Koji mientras lanzaba la antorcha y quemaba los cuerpos de la familia- Que triste final han tenido...

.-Te equivocas. Ahora están juntos, y seguramente los pondremos volver a ver...

**En el mundo de Miaka**, una chica de cabellos cortos negros y ojos dorados. Alzó su mano y apagó el despertador.

.-Ah... Que sueño... –se levantó- ¡Es hora de abrir el restaurante!

Fuera de la casa, podemos ver a una chica de cabellos azules recogidos en dos moños y sus ojos eran lilas. La chica empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía. Se detuvo frente a un restaurante y abrió la puerta.

.-¡Siento llegar tarde!

Entonces sale un chico de cabellos parecidos a la flor de lotus y ojos lila intenso.

.-¡Hola Ikuko-chan! No te preocupes, Sakura tampoco a llegado.

.-¿Quién dices que no ha llegado? –preguntó la hermana mayor al hermano- ¿Y Aya?

.-Se ha ido a la librería. –dijo Asik mientras sonreía-

Mientras en la librería una chica de cabellos marrones recogidos en dos coletas y de ojos lilas. Cogió un libro pero otra persona lo cogió antes que ella.

.-¿Lo querías? –preguntó un chico con una cicatriz en la mejilla-

.-Sí...

.-¿Lo compartimos? Si quieres puedo invitarte a un café y...

.-Vale. –sonrió-

.-Me llamo Koji.

.-Yo Aya, jefe 2.

Otra escena... Un chico de cabellos naranjas iba a entrar al instituto cuando alguien le llamó desde lejos.

.-¡Tasukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! –la chica tenía cabellos rosados y ojos lilas-

.-¡Konnichiwa Kokoro!

.-¿Sabes? Hoy he soñado contigo, con mis hermanos y con Asik.

.-¿Y que pasaba?

.-Mmm... –se acercó a Tasuki y le besó en la mejilla- Es un secreto.

FIN 

Pues el final del fic... Otro para la colección de finales abiertos y tristes xDD Bueno ahora me voy a dejar un laaaaaaaaaaargo periodo de descanso... Porque quiero hacer una cosa MUY original, así que tardaré bastante...

¡Sayonara!


End file.
